This invention relates to improvements in a wheelchair for a person who is unable to walk.
Wheelchairs have originally been formed of steel pipes arranged in a framework mounted on a pair of wheels for supporting persons who are unable to walk. The steel pipes have provided a rigid support for the riders but have suffered the disadvantage of being heavy in weight. In order to obtain a light weight in a wheelchair, proposals have been made to utilize pipes of fiber-reinforced plastic material to form a framework for supporting the sitter. However, there has been no wheelchair of good construction that satisfactorily meets the requirements of the sitters differing from one another in physique.